Left alone
by irrelevantAssasin
Summary: Short story about Luffy's lonely time at Mt. Corvo
1. Chapter 1

_Soo-o this is my first fanfiction and I think I speld some words wronk but I will appreciate if you leave a comment about my first fanfic and I don't know if I will be writing more of it but if you like it comment and I will try to write more of it_

Left Alone

Six years ago, Mt. Corvo, Luffy 14 years old. A few months after the departure of Ace.

It was a nice morning and the sun was only just rising. Right next to the Goa kingdom was a huge jungle with extremely dangerous animals and plants. Deep in the jungle was a tree house fortress. It was old and run-down but it was made with hard work and it didn't fall no matter what. On the rooftop was flying a pirate flag, with letters ASL, and below it was a small look-out tower, from which one could see the entire island. Inside was an old-looking and a little dusty, but it was not deserted, as the room was a mess, and it looked as if it had not been cleaned in years. Apparently the owner had left early in the morning walk in the woods.

A short distance from the fortress was a glade where the owner was. He was 14-years-old with black messy hair and he was wearing a blue vest, red shorts and a straw hat. He was practicing new techniques. "Dammit, Why can´t I hit it right" was heard when he struck the rock a little over. He turned and looked a board with two names, Ace, Luffy, and below this, points 100-0. He received a new self-confidence inside him and faced the rock again. He tensed his muscles, aimed at the centre of the stone and successfully broke it. "WOHOOOOO, I BROKE IT, JEAH!" He shouted and he was pleased with the achievement.

It was already noon when Luffy ended training and headed to the forest to catch food and went down to the river where there were many crocodile floating in the water. Luffy looked down to them with his iron pipe on his shoulder and the crocodiles noticed this and tried to quickly dive below the surface but they were too late, Luffy had already jumped above the lake and he aimed the attack towards the lakes largest crocodile.

Luffy had put together a small fire and made the crocodile for dinner. He ate it with ease, and went to the kingdom to seek excitement. It was hard to travel in Mt. Corvo, but Luffy was used to it so he didn't mind at all. Area before the kingdom was full of junk and it was lawless. It was called gray terminal and every outlaw camped there. After the gray terminal was the great wall that was closely guarded and only a few people got in through the gate. On the inside of the wall was outer and inner city of the kingdom. The outer city was poor and many criminal stalked at the streets. The inner city was close to the royal palace and only nobles were allowed to live there.

Luffy was walking through the grey terminal in deep thoughts when two men saw him. "Hey, isn't that one of the Criminal Kids" asked the man with scar on his face. "Yeah, I think he is" answered the other man who had a cowboy hat on his head. "But isn't Ace with him all the time?" asked the scar face. "Yeah, it's quite careless for him to go anywhere whit out Ace". The man with the hat grinned evilly when he realized that this was an opportunity to get all the information of the criminal kid's treasure. The treasure of the three brothers was all known and all wanted because Ace and Sabo had collected it for five years before Luffy showed up and after Sabo's deadly accident Luffy and Ace hide the treasure somewhere but no one has yet been able to find it.

The two men's approached Luffy in dangerous matter, which was walking clueless through grey terminal. They knew very well that the three brothers were extremely dangerous together, but no one had ever fought whit only one of the brothers, so they had to test what was the youngest brother for. Luffy was thinking about the last time he was at Goa with his older brother Ace, he also remembered the time that Sabo was still alive and together they were the Criminal Kids. He had a lot of free time now that he were alone but it wasn't so bad when he got used to it and he had been avoiding the kingdom after Sabo's death, but now he seemed to have overcome this sad incident. The two man's were right behind Luffy's back and they were about to attack, but Luffy turned around and faced the two man's. They froze completely and thought it wasn't such a good idea after all. They slowly began to fall back and disappear from sight. Luffy watched at the man's weirdly as they sneaked in to the morning darkness.

He continued his walk through the grey terminal happily. As always he was cheerful and spirited and the people in grey terminal watched as he moved for the huge gates of to the Kingdom. He was again with his own thoughts and the surrounding people whispered about thinks like "why isn't Ace with him" or "why is he here" or "isn't that the youngest of the trio". All of the grey terminal people were crooks or villains but no one, even the bravest wouldn't dare to hurt the youngest of the Criminal Kids. They knew that you get hurt if Luffy gets, Bluejamn's crew was corrupted by Ace and Sabo, when they catched and tortured Luffy. Everybody guessed that although Ace wasn't whit Luffy right now he would find anyone who tries to hurt Luffy and they didn't want Ace as their enemy.

Luffy finally got to the gates which were the only road to the Goa kingdom. There were several guards at the gate but Luffy ignored them and walked happily through it. The guards didn't notice that little straw hat boy, who looked like a little troll which had been beaten up badly. And it was more than easy to sneak through the crowd which didn't pay any attention to the boy with a straw hat.

Today was some kind of holyday the kingdom was full of people and there was a carnival in the middle of the kingdom. Luffy wanted to see the parade.

thank you for reading and comment how was it, any commen will do :)


	2. Left alone:Chapter 2

Left alone: Chapter 2

Luffy wandered through the crowd clueless as he tried to find something fun. He entered to a huge tent that was in the middle of the lover kingdom. The tent was huge on the outside but in the inside it looked quite small. There were full crowd of people and the show was already on the move.

Luffy watched behind the seats when the clowns mucked around on the stage. Luffy parley hold his grin when the clowns played a fool on etch others. The clowns left, clothes full of pie, water and dirt and the lights went down. Coloured light reflectors started to spin around the stage and then targeted to the sealing. Luffy logged in awe at the high wire walker who was so thin and small that she couldn't be much older than Luffy. Luffy wanted to test the high wire so badly that his head could almost blow up. He was about to stretch his hand to the wire when the lights lit up once again and blinded Luffy. The next performer wasn't a human it was an oversized elephant with a monkey on its head and Luffy's eyes lit up with awe because of the monkey's small hat. Music started playing ( watch?v=nM4ec9LTaQs) the monkey jumped off of the elephants back and started the performing. Luffy's awe was so high that he couldn't resist anymore, he sprinted to the stage and jumped effortlessly on top of the elephant. The whole crowd gasped when the young boy played on the wild beasts back. The elephant didn't notice this and continued the show. Luffy on the other hand played intensively on top of the animal the monkey noticed this and twisted his way to the boy. Luffy's bought legs were up high, he walked with his hands on the elephants back and laughed unrestrainedly, the people were horrified at the boys actions and the monkey was just happy of the company.

The elephant whistled quickly to the back stage and Luffy was disappointed because he couldn't have more play time on the elephant. An angry looking man with a top hat and a black suit approached the animal that carried Luffy on top of him and started yelling at Luffy how dangerous the animal was. Luffy casually put his hat on top of his head and pated the monkeys head and thanked the elephant for a ride, he jumped off of the elephants back and started running happily out of the tent while shouting that the show was great. The suit man looked dumfounded when he realised that the boy didn't listen to him at all, his head fell down and he felt so depressed on that moment, and when he realised that they had a show to end he forgot all about the rude little monkey.

_I hope you liked this chapter and sorry that they are so short. I'll try to continue it somehow :D_


End file.
